


深夜露水

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 正经特工梦女黄文。有少量疼痛描写。想进一步了解女主角，可进入作者主页看《穿墙者》。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	深夜露水

直到深夜了，孙小阳才从射击场出来。在离开前，她先在空无一人的宽阔场地里坐了十几分钟，这才慢慢捡起弹壳，关掉走廊的灯。

弦已经绷得太紧，心绪也被火花冲得四散开来，她需要这段时间让一切恢复平静。拔枪，举枪，上膛，伸直手臂，扣下扳机，这套动作一直在眼前循环，今天的表现却依旧达不到要求。

她叹了口气，边走边松开头发和衣领，径直走向浴室。温暖的水流让她放松下来，早上思考的问题又开始干扰她。如何才能赶在纳米机器人捕获之前斩断它的控制？如何才能练出“收到特定指示→自断左手”的反应，而压根不用意识去思考“砍断左手”这件事？亚历克斯说，要逃离露米娅岛，脱离手环的控制是关键，也是唯一的途径。如果不能做到这一点，逃离计划就始终无法通过关键节点。

“要在无意中砍断自己的手……这怎么做得到啊？到了点让M直接放个水不行吗？”

孙小阳躺在熄了灯的床上，目无焦点地看着自己化为黑影的手指。旁边传来均匀的呼吸声，亚历克斯背对着自己，没有接触。

“现在他们还没有进行干涉，说明我们还没有达到阿格莱亚的‘警戒线’，但要是小看他们，那就完了。”

她也背过身去，手抓着枕头，“我们的一举一动，一言一行都在监控之下，要怎样做才可能突破封锁？”

即使在自己房间里压低声音说话，手环还是会源源不断将即时生成的记忆输送到终端。这个可恶的东西，小阳皱紧眉头，好在阿格莱亚当下的技术还只能分析简单的意识，要从海量的记忆信息中拼凑出长久思索的计划几乎不可能。但是，他们可是有千万种方法阻止实验体逃亡的。

“M愿意帮助，是意料之外的事，要不依靠她也能逃走才行。”

亚历克斯翻过身来，他的手抱上了腰，鼻尖埋在耳后。

“我不能相信她。”他压低声音，气息缓慢释放在颈部，“我只能相信你。”

小阳短暂地不自在了一下，合作那么久，她还从未见他如此温情。亚历克斯一只手顺着小臂滑下，挑开她的指缝，轻抚着被硝烟熏过的虎口和拇指。

“训练很辛苦吧。”

他伸手握紧，与她十指相扣。

孙小阳没有说话，只是默默回握过去。她并不在乎辛不辛苦，一想到这都是必须要做的，就只想要快点解决问题。

但是，也是因为亚历克斯从不鼓励她吧，她也从不期待一个把她当工具的人会鼓励她。可他竟然在今天安慰了起来，她这才想起，自己也是渴望被他夸奖和理解的……

“该怎么说呢……谢谢你的关心。”

亚历克斯将她搂紧，轻柔的吻落上发根。

哎。原本以为会绷不住情绪，趁机撒撒娇的，却终究还是化作了不以为然。

她捧起他的脸，面对面地吻了回去，在脸上的每一处皮肤。手指在蓬松的发丝里不断穿插，轻柔地沙沙作响。

亚历克斯知道，孙小阳尤其喜欢他的头和手指，因此他总是将五官的质感留给她柔软的胸口，将十指奉献给余下的身体。他们熟练地脱去衣服，两个相差十四年岁月的身体贴在了一起。

“为什么那么喜欢抱我的头呢？”

“这让我觉得，你高傲的头颅已经被我占有了。”

“我什么时候高傲了？”

他曾戏谑地问道，而她早已失去了表达真实情感的能力。她总是或夸大，或掩饰，视之为理所当然，等着一个能读出弦外之音的人。

她吻过那双蝴蝶一样翕动的眼睛，最后停留在眉间。而他顺势滑下，双手捏住臀部，咬向她细长的脖子。

亚历克斯的手掌比看起来粗糙很多，布满了各种茧和伤痕，可身体却光洁如初。小阳在哪里听说过，为了隐藏身份，特工们都会做伤痕修复手术。现在，她也只能通过这双手来感受他曾经历过什么。

只有在做爱时，他才是一个温暖的人。

亚历克斯慢慢向下，唇瓣触碰锁骨，舌尖舔过乳房，留下一串嫣红的瘢痕。身下的女孩逐渐兴奋，双腿搭上腰部，想和他有更多接触。他满足了她，将手指滑入腿间，乳头和阴蒂一起硬了起来。

“轻一点，”她往后躲去，“弄痛我了。”

亚历克斯撑起身子，腾出手来抚摸小阳的额头：“别那么紧张。”

他放轻手指，在她脸上亲昵一会，直到她的呻吟卸下负担，露水沾湿手指。亲切的关怀让她很快进入状态，主动交缠唇舌，扭动胯部迎合他的指尖。

亚历克斯伸入两根手指，换拇指来刺激外部。拜再生能力所赐，她的处女膜总会在事后变回原来的样子，每次都少不了耐心的前戏。当然，也不是每一次都那么温柔，有时他会故意粗暴对待，作为调情或惩罚，只是很明显现在不适合。

他继续向下亲吻，时不时咬一口敏感的腰部和肋骨。他将脸埋在腹部深吸一口气，四散的发丝尽情抚摸。小阳似乎很受不了这种刺激，温热的液体止不住地流淌。

小阳并不吝惜她的声音，坦然地诉说着愉悦的感受。

她抬起眼睛，摄像头的红光依然凝视着她，却根本没被放在眼里。这段非人的日子，让她对苦难的理解深入深渊，她很理解，这也许是极度乏味的研究员们唯一的消遣了，即便有人当面拿这说事，她也不会生出别的感觉。

她的分心很快就被打断，亚历克斯含住了她的下体，并带动齿舌运动起来。突如其来的兴奋让她瞬间哑了嗓子，尖叫卡在喉咙里，只有双手无力地抓着头发。

体内抽插的手指加大了力度，他挑逗着顶部的珍珠，像在品尝一颗鱼子。他不再温柔，仿佛要将她逼入绝境，却又故意在爆发前停下，长久地来回拉扯。黏腻的声音一直持续，小阳难耐地抓着床单和扣在腿根的手腕，几乎要停止呼吸。

亚历克斯却在此时抬起头来，湿滑的手指从腹股沟延伸到乳尖，最后塞进口中。强烈的兴奋耗尽了体力，小阳勉强撑起身来，将每根手指都舔干净，任凭他揉捏嘴唇。

在床事上，小阳一直都很配合，毕竟一开始是她要求的。她需要这样的接触，哪怕对方根本没有爱，只要强烈的感情能得到恰当的回应，她也就会尽量满足他的要求。

她并没有哭，却被轻抚着眼部下方的皮肤，极尽暖意的温柔反而让她忍不住激动的泪水。

揽住脖子，亚历克斯把她的头按向胯部。小阳不需要指示就张口含住他的性器，一手握住根部，另一手把散乱的头发拢到耳后。

对方的反应一如既往地平淡却不冷漠，只是比起神经过敏的自己，多了些游刃有余。她尽量刺激到位，当舌头扫过某个缝隙时，明显感到按在后脑的手加大了力量。

现在，他们都触到对方的痛点了。这一次，亚历克斯反应得前所未有地剧烈，发出一阵阵咬牙吸气的声音，还很不绅士地在她背上抓出指痕。小阳心里暗喜，向股沟一摸，摸到一手的汗。

原来你也有难以忍受的时候啊，她越想越兴奋，直起腰来跪在他身上，抵住入口就要坐进去。亚历克斯却用手指按住她的双唇，指指自己的肩。她明白，他希望她安静一点，于是毫不推辞地张嘴咬住，却在下一秒绷紧了全身的肌肉。

他捏着她的腰一把按到了底。好痛！什么时候了还玩这种手段！小阳当然不肯示弱，指甲和牙齿一起刺进肉里，温热的血液立刻浸湿了皮肤。

“好玩吗？要不是不想弄脏床单，我就……”

她的呻吟切断了威胁。双手举过头顶，肘部被压制，亚历克斯往前俯身，把她整个人按在床上。他曾受过腰伤，被人骑乘是他的弱点，但身板好的年轻人经常忘记，并不把这放在心上。

“我又忘了，抱歉。”小阳勾起双腿，随着男人的运动一次次用力。

“没关系的。”

他贴着她的耳朵，舌尖攻向穿透耳垂的银针，和方才对待鱼子的方式一样。小阳被饱含色意的举动弄红了脸，挣扎了一下，换来的却是猛烈的冲撞。

他们融为一体了。她的心也在一次次的冲撞中逐渐红肿，融化。她感到疼痛，但深入痛苦与快感交织反而释放出更多的兴奋因子，她不愿制止，只是弓起背来贴紧他，想要进得更深。

他松开她的手，将头和后背紧紧抱住。

戛然而止的兴奋又一次集中起来。小阳颤抖着低喊，回抱过去，让他尽情发泄。难以控制的酥麻让她失去理智，她抓紧他的头发，很小声，却一次次地，近在咫尺地喊着他的名字……

她的声音突然变得破碎，伴随着剧烈的颤抖。亚历克斯变本加厉，咬上她的肩膀，压抑的叫喊里多了几分不容忽视的哭腔。直到她无力地松开双腿，才停下啃咬和运动。

“这是你想要的，是吗？”

小阳尴尬地扭向一边，点点头。“我没有达到目标，应该是要受到惩罚的，但是……咳，说出来就显得像是那种关系，在玩什么情趣游戏一样……”

“那种关系？”他心领神会，“我明白你的想法。但是在我面前，你可是根本没法掩饰的。”

“谢谢你了，不要说出来好吗？”她慌忙捂住他的嘴。半晌，又捂着脸叹了口气。

看着这个女孩，亚历克斯在无意中哑然失笑。她不是为了获得认同才做某件事的，也不是为了一己私利。她也有自己的秘密，也会害羞，在他面前，她唯一想要的，就是不要拆穿她不好承认的隐秘心思。

小阳主动翻了个身，趴在床上，抬起屁股蹭他的阴茎。 “继续吧。”她说。

他不再说话，从后面插了进去。这一次他们两个都轻松了很多，接触也更加紧密。亚历克斯抽动两下，小阳就抬起头来索吻，他埋头回应，搂着她的肩膀贴紧身体，深入口腔。手心和手背十指相扣，在枕头上留下深深的抓痕。她的阴蒂在床单上摩擦着，让她兴奋不已，情不自禁地伸手下去抚摸着那点和交合处，渴望得到最后的释放。

“我快要到了……嗯嗯……快要到了……嗯……”

她把脸埋进枕头，身体和心绪都已快承受不住，内里紧到极点，包裹着愈发快速的男性性器。亚历克斯也临近了顶点，他喘息着，手指在小阳的手臂上又留下几个指印。

在无声的雨夜中，他们紧紧相拥，顶住理智缺失的浪潮，迎来久违的平和。

“我们完全不是一种人吧。”

“你觉得呢？”

小阳又回到熟悉的浴室，但这次是和另一个人。明亮的灯光下，布满全身的爱痕清晰可见，在这种不正常的环境里，触目惊心也成了暧昧不明。

亚历克斯像是在质疑，让小阳又陷入了沉默。

一个冷酷无情，一个感情充沛，怎么看都不是同一种人嘛，她想。我们的这份感情也像金融杠杆一样虚幻，建立在逃出这里，这样一个阅后即焚的任务上，在此之前我从来没有对你产生过兴趣，我也从未觉得相见恨晚。

可是，为了这份感情能持续得久一点，我甚至不在乎进步得慢一点，出逃的日子再晚一点……为此，偶尔被你督促惩罚一下，也可以接受。

想到这里，一句“我草”脱口而出。

“还疼吗？”亚历克斯指指她的抓痕和咬痕，那些伤口已不再流血，正在以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

“没关系的。”

这也算成长吧。在这之前，她始终没能意识到，自己竟然有这一面的软弱。

想到这里，她伸手抱住他，并踮起脚在嘴角亲了一下。

“不管怎样……我觉得想忘掉你，还挺难的。”

她感到亚历克斯又开始抚摸自己的头，指尖温柔如初。她决定屈从于一瞬间的软弱，于是将脸埋在他的颈窝里，索取今天的最后一丝温暖。


End file.
